


Marriage of Convenience and Arranged Marriage Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [54]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in February 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 3





	Marriage of Convenience and Arranged Marriage Recs

**Title:** The Bargain   
**Why:** inheritance scenario, vaguely historical slow burn  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444673>

**Title:** a bicycle built for two  
**Why:** Steve convinces the hospital staff that he and Bucky were in a common law marriage so he can visit Bucky after he's injured. Then he has to tell Bucky. It's all very cute  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/116512>

**Title:** but hey, you're all right  
**Why:** Tony gets Steve a mail-order bride as a joke. Not a modern AU this time.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/589332>

**Title:** A Darkness Upon Me, Flooded in Light  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky are trying to retire, but they have to go on one last mission first–involving pretending to be married to each other. This fic has my favorite version of Steve and Bucky's wedding rings.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255034>

**Title:** Dear Mr. Postman  
**Why:** Marriage for health insurance with STUNNING MUTUAL PINING, also Bucky is Steve's mailman  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614509/>

**Title:** Everything (that I couldn't have)   
**Why:** because cracky pining and it's not an AU :smile: Russians want WS back, Steve marries him so he doesn't get deported. so soft.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454946>

**Title:** just say you do  
**Why:** Steve takes a job to be Bucky's husband to help with student debt or smth idk but the mutual pining is Excellent  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032415/>

**Title:** Lawfully Wedded  
**Why:** Regency AU. Steve and Bucky marry for legal reasons and neither is happy with it, but then they attempt to outdo each other in the bedroom.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463866>

**Title:** Let this be light work  
**Why:** Steve tells everyone he's a “married man” while on the run post cacw bc he considers himself basically married to Bucky, but no one thinks to tell Bucky about it  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387657>

**Title:** life's knocking  
**Why:** space AU arranged marriage. The only thing wrong with this is that it’s not longer.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467049>

**Title:** A Marriage of Convenience   
**Why:** medical proxy scenario. Steve says “The ship is canon.” and I died happy. fourth wall what fourth wall.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718247>

**Title:** A Marriage of Ice and Fire   
**Why:** For all ya GoT / enemies to lovers / hate sex fans out there. Steve & Bucky's families have been feuding forever and after one skirmish too many King Odin puts his foot down and decides the way to resolve a feud spanning generations is not, actually, the double suicide of star-crossed lovers but forced marriage. Somehow, he is right. Obviously Shakespeare knows nothing. Bonus: great art by Alby!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878806/>

**Title:** Of Broken Dreams and Mended Hearts  
**Why:** the worldbuilding it so good!! It's like semi-Regency, and yeah it's a longfic but it's so worth it!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421641/>

**Title:** Paperwork   
**Why:** another 'Russians want WS back' fic. Coulson is flabbergasted.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586740>

**Title:** The Road to Hell is Paved with Tony’s Good Intentions  
**Why:** Tony gets Steve a Russian mail order bride, oops. Modern AU.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527897>

**Title:** The Selection  
**Why:** A universe where the government assigns unmarried people a spouse. Bucky and Steve have no idea if they're at all suited for each other. Tattoo artist non-serum Steve, writer Bucky  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834697>

**Title:** The Supersoldier's Amnesiac Groom  
**Why:** Steve agrees to an arranged marriage with a Russian, for the good of international relations   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488541>

**Title:** Sweet and Simple Things  
**Why:** mail order bride AU. Steve sends for help with raising two orphaned boys on the ranch he’s running Out West. I literally just reread this one for comfort and it is just :chefskiss:   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817077>

**Title:** this city bleeds its aching heart  
**Why:** Apparently this has been rec'd before, but not for a year or two, and it fits the theme! Undercover fake married, and written BEFORE Winter Soldier came out, which is always a fascinating category of fics for me.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/835829/>

**Title:** 'til you come to me  
**Why:** Steve fake-marries Bucky so the Russians can't have him but oh oops it's not actually fake  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694713>

**Title:** Too Long We Have Tarried   
**Why:** can't recommend this enough, really. post-WS, two stubborn idiots trying to outstubborn each other, 'we'll marry each other if we're single at 30' scenario. AND there's a podfic by quietnight <3   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906753>   
**Podfic Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171194>

**Title:** with all my skin and bone   
**Why:** fake arranged marriage? does that count? agents undercover kinda situation, with the softest knitting fashionista Bucky, mountainman Steve and sooo. much. tasty. angst. (my personal fave combo: angst + soft Bucky. what more can you want from a fic.)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330227>

### Bonus: Arranged Marriage and Marriage of Convenience Recs For Other Ships and Fandoms

**Title:** Affinity  
**Why:** Steve/Sam. Steve signs up for an online matching service that requires couples to marry after the third date. He didn't understand the “orientation” question, so he left it blank. He is not expecting Sam.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130618>

**Title:** A Hunger That's Insatiable  
**Why:** Knives Out! Ransom/Marta canon divergence AU where Ransom convinces Marta to marry him after the will reading. YMMV on this pairing, but there is some delicious femdom to sweeten the pot.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847627>

**Title:** Like Sugar series  
**Why:** This is Chris/Seb RPF, so obviously different from reality that it doesn't ping my RPF squick meter. It's an arranged marriage of convenience, set in a sort of alternate universe designation world in which the political standing of subs kind of mirrors the womens' suffrage movement. Long series with heavy BDSM.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/117022>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
